


I'm only doing anything I want to do (because I do it all the time)

by pensivecowboyemoji



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Other, POV First Person, Trans Peter Nureyev, its written in first person from nureyevs pov, peter just likes dipping juno, stupid ideas nate has at 11pm while extremely tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensivecowboyemoji/pseuds/pensivecowboyemoji
Summary: In my humble defence, it had started out as a joke. I'd simply remembered Juno's hushed "dip me" from Zolotovna's ball and thought, well, maybe he'd find it funny if I did it again?
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 21
Kudos: 89





	I'm only doing anything I want to do (because I do it all the time)

**Author's Note:**

> title from do it all the time by i dont know how but they found me.
> 
> i wrote this in the wee hours of the morn, deep deep in my kinnie feels.  
> 

In my humble defence, it had started out as a joke. I'd simply remembered Juno's hushed "dip me" from Zolotovna's ball and thought, well, maybe he'd find it funny if I did it again? And, yes I do _suppose_ he'd found it funny, his brow furrowing in confusion and alarm, a "the hell?" working its way from betwixt his lips. His hands, gripping my arms as though I would ever let him fall. His eyes, shining in the dim light of the  _ Carte Blanche _ 's halls, peer into mine. I can't resist but to drop a kiss on the tip of his nose, before righting ourselves. I dust off his right shoulder nonchalantly, then saunter away, my heart beating fast in my chest. Was it well received? Gods, why did I think such a thing would be alright? It was foolish and impulsive of me, he probably didn't understand what I was doing, I-

I'm so deep in my own spiralling thoughts that I hardly hear him call after me - "Nu-Ransom! Hey! You can- you can't just do that then-!" 

I've frozen. I hear him huff behind me, bootsteps loud in the tense silence of my mind. A gentle touch to my shoulder turns me to face him. His face is soft. "Just give me a warning next time, yeah?" 

His voice melts my anxieties. He leans close, pressing his lips to mine for a second that drags on forever. I want so badly to draw him back in, to live in the warm comfort of this moment for the rest of our lives. My eyes slip back open lazily (I hadn't even noticed they'd closed) as he walks backwards, a dopey smile plastered over his face. "I'll see you later, hot stuff," he says, pointing double (Double!!) finger guns at me, before turning around and striding off to.... wherever he was headed before my interruption. Gods. What a dork. I love him. 

The next time I catch him is later in his room, as he's coming back from the bathroom. This time, he giggles before schooling his features into his best attempt at sultry. "Why, hello there, young man..." he interrupts himself with another giggle, the noise bursting out despite his resolve. He shakes his head once to recentre himself, before trying again, trailing a finger along one of the scars on my chest. He watches it for a second, before glancing at me coyly from beneath his eyelashes.

"Come here often?" I'm not laughing at the cliché, I'm  _ not _ . 

He barrels onwards nonetheless, "I say, you're rather forward, aren't you?" Well, all right, so perhaps I am laughing just a little, and perhaps the shaking in my arms is less to do with my laughter and more to do with the lactic acid flooding my muscles from holding my lovely partner up for the two minutes it takes for him to woo me once again. Maybe he doesn't noti-

"Nureyev, my darling! You might want to lift me back up before you drop me on my goddamn ass!" There's urgency to his words, but I don't want to let him escape so quickly. 

"But, dearest detective, I couldn't do that so soon, you haven't even kissed me yet!" My pout is playful, and the mild concern melts from his features, an adoring smile spreading across his face as we stare at one another. I realise I've lost track of time, and my arms are indeed shaking a lot more than they were befo- I heft my Juno back up, lest I "drop him on his goddamn ass", and stoop a little to kiss him. And kiss him. Gods, I've missed this. I've missed  _ him _ , even though we scarcely spent five hours apart. He pokes me in the side and I squirm away, laughing. 

"Come on! To bed with you!" I wiggle my eyebrows at him, and his fingers go for my sides again. 

"Nuh uh! I  _ will _ quarantine you to your room! Buddy said we have to be up at six tomorrow, and that was in five hours last time I checked! I don't wanna get dragged out of bed by Vespa again!" He's gained a whiney tone to his voice, but his grin is still as bright as ever, and doesn't fade til he falls asleep half on me, cheek pressed against my shoulder, snoring lightly. He's drooling a little. I snort a little and tuck him closer to me, and sleep envelops me soon after. 

(And yes, perhaps my arms  _ do _ ache something fierce the next day, and perhaps we  _ do  _ oversleep a little. And perhaps I'll start working out with Jet in the gym every now and again, if only to hold my sunshine a little longer.)


End file.
